Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... cmq * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... Link Ho capito che non ti piacciono troppi link, ma mi sembrava che avevamo concordato che mettevamo i collegamenti ai soggetti di una sezione e evitavamo ripetizioni dentro la sezione. Poi certo anche nell'articolo uno deve usare il buon senso e non mettere 50 volte lo stesso collegamento, ma nei casi di articoli molto lunghi non significa che non si può mettere un collegamento più volte, perchè ce ne è già uno 4 sezioni prima... uno non è detto che legga tutto l'articolo. Nel caso di Coda, come ho detto, se facciamo una sezione sui familiari è solo logico mettere un link ad essi. Che vuol dire che ce n'è già uno due sezioni prima? Lì si parla di loro. Poi il fatto che mettere due link vicini sia "brutto" è un tuo gusto personale, che non discuto (anzi condivido, nell'evitare "elenchi" di link inutili in sezioni come la storia), ma non ci vedo assolutamente niente di "brutto" in due link vicini. Siamo su internet, tutti i siti sono PIENI di link, e i collegamenti sono la base della navigazione. Cambiando discorso, non sono riuscito rinominare l'immagine di Coda, tu ci riesci? Per l'immagini, anche io non vedo problema nel lasciarla così, però volgio capire perchè non posso spostarla... è probabilmente un bug. Non capisco perchè associ il "mettere" link con "dare la pappa pronta". Io ad esempio non uso quasi mai la ricerca, e penso anche che un lettore usi la ricerca magari la prima volta, ma poi navighi seguendo i link, per curiosità, non perchè cerca qualcosa. Mentre legge qualcosa di interessante e ci clicca, mica perchè era interessato a quello dall'inizio. È il motivo per cui si fanno i template di navigazione ad esempio, se non tieni il lettore sul sito quello semplicemente lo chiude. Per questo insisto con il non rimuovere i link per principio. Non so neanche che siti visiti te, perchè tutti i siti che vedo io sono pieni zeppi di link: blog, pagine di google, siti di aziende, giornali online e Wikipedia. C'è un motivo per cui lo fanno tutti. Se non ti piacciono i link, posso darti un CSS che te le fa apparire come testo normale. Ho sostituito il file "Teach incoraggia Rufy.png" con uno tratto dall'anime, "Teach incoraggia Rufy.jpg", quindi devi eliminare quello vecchio. Inoltre ho anche sostituito il file in cui i pirati di BN uccidono Newgate, con uno dell'anime gia presente sulla wiki. Però nelle pagine di pirati di Barbanera e Jesus Burgess l'immagine ha un nome diverso dalle altre pagine in cui appare, quindi dovresti uniformare il nome. Oneace (discussioni) 09:31, ago 6, 2013 (UTC) :Li ho caricati sui vecchi file. Secondo me però sono meglio le versioni originali. :P.S.: in futuro dovremmo stare più attenti a verificare che le immagini che carichiamo non siano già presenti da qualche parte... c'erano 3 file di barbabianca che moriva, poverino! Volevo dirti, che se vuoi "sbirciare" in contenuti cancellati, non c'è bisogno di ripristinarli: quando sei nella pagina di ripristino, esempio qui, basta che clicchi sulla data della versione che vuoi "sbirciare", nel caso dei file per vedere l'immagine stessa devi cliccare nella data della cronologia del file (l'altra è per la pagina). Te lo dico semplicemente perchè così fai prima, non per altro! Poi quell'utente l'ho bannato indefinitamente... non se se volevi dargli una scadenza, fammi sapere, ma controllando i contributi globali ha fatto così su altre wiki: cercava "amicizie" per la sua wiki e faceva piccole vandalizzazioni. Diciamo che più che un vandalo globale era un idiota globale... Che ne dici di lavorare prossimamente a Blik Wapol? Visto come va la storia non vorrei che ci fosse lui dietro ai giocattoli... in questo caso ci saremmo portati avanti. Come non detto, rileggendo il capitolo mi sono reso conto che le probabilità che il famoso personaggio che trasforma le persone in giocattoli sia Wapol scendono drasticamente... semplicemente perchè quel personaggio è a Dressrosa da ben 10 anni. Per cui la pagina di Wapol non ha tutta sta priorità. Ci darò un'occhiata stasera. La pagina dei giocattoli la creo settimana prossima o domenica, riguardo a Dressrosa sembra strano ma controllando la pagina inglese è praticamente già tutto aggiornato nonostante le apparenze, quindi teoricamente non andrebbe aggiustato nulla ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:02, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) Diciamo entrambi... domani lo faccio io per le pagine che non ce l'hanno ancora. Non serve insistere con gatsu88, se vedi da Speciale:Utenti, non si collega dal 28 luglio. Poi gli abbiamo già lasciato un messaggio, se vogliono risponderci ci rispondono, altrimenti amen. Visto che delle razze manca solo quella dei Braccialunghe la farei ben volentieri. Quindi potresti incollare la pagina? Oneace (discussioni) 12:56, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) Template Ho creato la prima bozza del template , devo vedere se c'è tutto o manca qualcosa. Non ho capito cosa devo fare con il bot... per aggiungere quel template il bot non è che sia il meglio. Ho notato su wikipedia anche che la Columbia Music Entertainment ha cambiato nome, l'ho corretta in We Are! e quando aggiorni le altre canzone ricordatelo di cambiarla se la vedi. * Per il bot, ok, immaginavo fosse quello ma non mi era chiaro. Aggiungero il compito alla lista di cose da fare, ma non pianifico di farlo subito perchè devo controllare tutta la wiki! * Per il template canzone, non sono d'accordo nel rimuovere i romaji. Quello che dici te ha senso, ma se ci pensi sarebbe come dire che rimuoviamo i romaji da tutti i nomi che si pronunciano come li scriviamo noi. Senza contare che sarebbe l'unico posto in tutta la wiki dove i kanji non avrebbero la pronuncia, il che mi sembra troppo strano. Il fatto che la pronuncia sia uguale è solo una coincidenza, poi temo anche che molte pronuncie siano uguali a quello che scriviamo perchè non le scrivono gente che se ne capisce, se ti ricordi anche parole che in teoria si dovrebbero pronunciare uguali (o inglese) non lo sono (Island -> Airando), così come in teoria anche le parole inglese si possono scrivere in kanji. Per il nome del template, ha senso come dici te chiamarlo "Profilo canzone", però per motivi a me ignoti ho iniziato a chiamare "Profili" solo quei template basati su , mentre per gli altri li chiamo senza profilo (Episodio, capitolo, saga...) anche perchè mi suona un po' male chiamare "Profilo episodio". Forse perchè chiamare quei template "Personaggio", "Ciurma"... non mi convinceva. Quindi, per quanto strana, vorrei continuare ad utilizzare questa convenzione, usare profilo per "cose di One Piece" e non usarlo per il resto. * Per le schede ok. * Non ho capito perchè me lo chiedi... vuoi controllare sui volumi originali? Se riguarda solo sapere se viene citato il mare, non si può controllare online? * Allora riaggiungerò i romaji. Per la rinominzaione del template, dipenderà se ne avrò voglia o no... * Ti correggo: la carta stampata da star comics mente eccome! Per la questione romaji, ecco un esempio , da Wikipedia. In teoria anche nomi inglese avrebbero la loro scrittura in kanji e conseguente pronuncia. Ciao, ho notato che hai aggiunto ai pirati di Cappello di paglia le varie sezioni (introduzione, aspetto, carattere ecc.), quindi che ne diresti di restaurare uno dei protagonisti? Potremmo farlo in quattro: io, te, Leviathan 89 e PGV 2, cosa ne pensi? So che stai finendo di tradurre il CP9, quindi se vuoi domani potrei aiutarti. In questo periodo sto creando i personaggi del template Water Seven e Pirati di Barbabianca, ma credo sia meglio sospendre questo lavoro per il momento e occuparci dei personaggi più importanti. Che ne dici? Oneace (discussioni) 19:08, ago 26, 2013 (UTC) Scusa ma perchè hai tolto il template bozza dai template "top" e lo hai messo in ogni singola pagina? è bruttissimo! Lo avevo intuito, ma se ci pensi è come se in un articolo mettessi il template bozza in ogni sezione e poi lo togliessi a quelle che completi. Secondo me dovrebbe indicare lo stato di tutto l'articolo non di alcune sue parti. Se invece vuoi lasciarlo in ogni sezione, almeno mettilo i cima! Altrimenti sposta giù tutto il testo e diventa inguardabile... uff uffRubby1996 (discussioni) 22:20, ago 26, 2013 (UTC) Quelle pagine servono per stabilire l'immagine da usate per i template che mostrano le citazioni. Non si possono cancellare. posso aiutarvi con la pagina di rufy?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 11:37, ago 30, 2013 (UTC) Blocco infinito? Visto che si tratta di "mancanza di seriatà" io direi di andare per gradi... fai tre mesi dai! Come mai sei sceso a solo una settimana? Boh fai come vuoi... No, l'ho messo tra le cose da fare, ma quello richiede che passi a setaccio tutta la wiki, per cui mi devo ritagliare un po' di tempo per farlo. Quindi non posso più tradurla?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:19, set 1, 2013 (UTC) No il lavoro lo faccio con il bot, però devo sempre seguire quello che fa per sicurezza, quindi un po' di tempo lo richiede sempre (tipo mezz'oretta-un'ora). Ho sostituito il file Zoro 2 anni dopo.jpg con uno in png, quindi quello vecchio va cancellato. Grazie. Oneace (discussioni) 19:19, set 1, 2013 (UTC) * Nessuna immagine: non ti va bene così? A me sembrava che si adattava alla nostra wiki. Un solo testo non mi convince molto, ma cercherò qualcosa di più semplice cmq. * Funk: ok. * Videogiochi: perchè dovrebbe farti sentire un bimbominkia? Allora gli utenti della wiki di Call of Duty sono dei bimbiminkia? Che non ti piacciano i videogiochi non lo discuto (anche perchè come potrei farlo...) ma non mi sembra un motivo per non farli. Come molte altre wiki su altri argomenti, One Piece è un franchise che copre diversi campi, per cui da enciclopedia dovremmo coprire la maggior parte di essi entro i nostri limiti, ma come ti ho già detto è una cosa che dovremo pensarci quando avremo completato tutto il resto, per cui non penso ne parleremo prima di qualche anno. D'accordo hai ragione. Comunque prima finisco di sistemare la pagina di Law e poi mi occupo di qualche bozza. Oneace (discussioni) 15:24, set 3, 2013 (UTC) PNG La questione è stata discussa anche sulla wiki inglese. No, un file JPG può avere una risoluzione maggiore di un PNG. Si tratta più che altro di qualità: i file JPG sono compressi, per cui a secondo della compressione possono "perdere qualità". Normalmente non dovrebbe essere un problema, ma la cosa diventa evidente nelle miniature dei file: quelli JPG rimangono sgranati anche se l'originale è ad altissima qualità, mentre i PNG mantengono sempre la massima qualità. Un tempo io preferivo i JPG per via che sono più leggeri dei PNG, ma adesso mi sono ricreduto. Questo è il motivo per cui adesso sulla wiki inglese usano solo PNG. Laddove possibile, anche qui preferirei usare solo PNG, anche se magari per le cover a colori continuerei ad usare i JPG perchè come PNG diventano molto grandi. O bhe mi sembra ovvio che un copia incolla sia migliore ( e di molto ) di un testo scritto da un utente.capisco perfettamente l'utilità di tradurre dall'iinglese . io mi limiterò a modificare cio che a mio parere andrebbe migliorato , aggiungendo dei dettagli interessanti che possano rendere la lettura interessante .Non sono di certo io l'amministratore o il direttore dei lavori ma mi permetto di dire che accanto alle eccellenti informazioni enciclopediche che giustamente mi hai mostrato ci starebbero bene anche delle curiosità che non sono presenti nel testo inglese ( per esempio cio che oda dice nelle sbs ) . se quello che scrivo non dovesse andare bene cancellatelo pure non c'è problema . magari cio che scrivo puo essere utile fino a quando la traduzione dall'inglese non è completa :D bene allora userò solo termini italiani Purtroppo fino al 18 non posso occuparmi delle pagine lunghe come quelle dei Mugi perché sarò impegnato quasi tutti i giorni, difatti oggi sono riuscito ad aggiornare solo dalle 19:30 >.< però le pagine come quella di Bonney che non sono molto lunghe potrei farle, nel week end se riesco do una mano dato che forse domenica sono libero, ma non garantisco niente. PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:41, set 5, 2013 (UTC) bene, basta chiedere :) Shankilrosso (discussioni) 11:18, set 6, 2013 (UTC) è meglio che non sia io ad occuparmene per via della mia connessione . purtroppo ho una chaivetta internet con traffico limitato quindi devo necessariamente centellinare i mb a disposizione Shankilrosso (discussioni) 11:27, set 6, 2013 (UTC) non preoccuparti per gli accenti a volte scrivo velocemente ed ometto di inserirli . cerceherò di non dimenticarli Shankilrosso (discussioni) 12:15, set 6, 2013 (UTC) bhe è semplice . Sentomaru lascia intendere dai suoi atteggiamenti che deisdera diventare un ufficiale tant'è che lo sottolinea anche due anni dopo a sabody dicendo : ora sono un membro effettivo della marina ( o una cosa molto simile ) . Shank invece ( nella trasposizione in anime italiano dice : tu come la vedi la faccenda Teach , o dovrei dire Barbanera .. ( lo sguardo di shank e le sue parole trasmenttono la sua volgia di affrontare Teach e di fargliela pagare per la cicatrice di cui ben conosciamo la storia ). in sintesi cap 580 per shank ; per sentomaru non ricordo il cap esatto ma è comunque dopo l'arrivo su sabaody ( dopo timeskip) e dopo lo smascheramento del falso rufy Provocazioni Meganoide, devi smetterla di provocare e rispondere agli insulti. Sistematicamente tutti i vandali e utenti "dalla testa calda" attaccano briga con te, NON DEVI rispondere a tono. Ho capito che ti diverti o cosa, ma quell'atteggiamento crea solo problemi qui. Ti chiedo di iniziare a rispondere senza lanciare frecciatine o provocazioni. Ho cambiato anche il blocco di flotta dei 7 per gli stessi motivi, sicuramente ritornerà a rompere le scatole e allora verrà bannato indefinitivamente, ma tu non gli devi più rispondere. Lo dimostra il fatto che a me non a mai rivolto la parola, ma ha solo litigato con te, secondo te perchè? So che non sarai d'accordo, ma ti chiedo questo favore. Statistiche Più o meno... puoi vedere il "WAM score" che è una sorta di indicatore dell'attività della wiki (quella pagina indica 5000 wiki a livello globale, noi siamo tipo 347°) oppure puoi visitare Speciale:WikiStats, se vai in attività per lingua puoi vedere l'attività delle wiki in una certa lingua. Blocco D'accordo che è solo di due ore, ma non inciti alla collaborazione così. Non puoi pretendere che ti rispondano subito, magari non è neanche online. In ogni caso i blocchi di avvertimento le dovresti fare solo se continuano a fare ciò che gli si dice di non fare (ad esempio cercare di tradurre pagine complesse). Anche se non risponde e fa modifiche minori non è un problema per noi, diventa un problema quando fa quello che si dice di non fare. Ci siamo scritti nello stesso momento. Ok non avevo visto che avevo ricreato pagine cancellate, però prima di fare il mini blocco devi aspettare che contribuisca di nuovo, perchè così siamo sicuri che ha letto gli ultimi messaggi e gli ha ignorati. Ho capito adesso perchè l'hai bloccato, va bene. Però secondo me l'atto di non rispondere si ha con il prossimo contributo, era solo quella la mia osservazione. Per cui se gli dici che se ti ignora lo blocchi, devi cmq aspettare che faccia la prossima modifica prima di bloccarlo, perchè per il momento non ne aveva più fatte quando lo avevi minacciato di blocco. :E aggiungo anche che devi spiegarli che se vuole, ti può rispondere nella sua pagina di discussione quando è bloccato (naturalmente devi impostare il blocco perchè possa farlo). Ok scusa, ho fatto dei casini io con la cronologia. Allora se contribuisce di nuovo e non risponde, ripristina pure il blocco. Non ti preoccupare, se non rispondo è perché purtroppo sono talmente incasinato da non avere il tempo materiale per aggiornare la wiki come si deve causa impegni lavorativi. Ma se tutto va bene da giovedì vado in pausa e, in mancanza del chap questa settimana, probabilmente potrei occuparmi di una pagina tra giovedì e domenica, ma ripeto il probabilmente perché tutto dipende se mi chiamano o meno per lo stadio ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 11:44, 14 set, 2013 (UTC) Per me va bene se vuoi incollare una pagina da tradurre...non so però se riuscirò a tradurla nei prossimi giorni...al massimo entro una settimana dovrei riuscire a tradurla....Bellamy97 (discussioni) 18:21, set 14, 2013 (UTC) ok allora eppena mi organizzo e trovo un pò di tempo per tradurla ti scrivo Bellamy97 (discussioni) 13:42, set 15, 2013 (UTC) Ho un bel problema, non so quale imagine aggiungere al profilo di Cancer per vari motivi. Sulla wiki inglese l'immagine dell'anime è tratta da One Piece Z, ma noi non inseriamo immagini di film a personaggi canonici. Quella del manga invece sembra buona ma ha molti dettagli in meno rispetto a quella dell'anime. Ho controllato anche sulla wiki spagnola e lì c'è un'immagine che lo ritrae prima del timeskip durante la saga di Marineford, però ha erroneamente i capelli neri e nonostante sia in png ha una bassa qualità. Infine su One Piece.it c'è un'altra immagine di Cancer in cui si trova a Marijoa, ma ancora per errore stavolta non ha la cicatrice sull'occhio ed è anche a bassa qualità. Cosa cosa devo fare? Oneace (discussioni) 12:50, set 18, 2013 (UTC) Personalmente nelle pagine che ho modificato io le ho sempre tolte le maxisaghe perchè sono ridondanti secondo me. Aggiungono sezioni inutili ai fini di dividere la storia. Per cui sono d'accordo. Anzi secondo me non dovremmo usare i nomi delle saghe, ma titoli che riassumono la sezione, come i titoli dei capitoli dei libri. Se mai questo ne discuteremo un'altra volta. Sono d'accordo, però nelle pagine dei protagonisti forse è meglio mettere i titoli delle maxisaghe perché a mio parere la pagina sembra migliore. In base a quello che ha detto Leviathan 89 non sono pienamente d'accordo, perché One Piece è un manga non un libro, non servono titoli che debbano riassumere le saghe, è tutto scritto lì. Oneace (discussioni) 12:17, set 19, 2013 (UTC) si si sono disponibile...posso provare a tradurre basta che non siano cose troppo complicate.... Bellamy97 (discussioni) 16:57, set 23, 2013 (UTC) ok d'accordo ora provo un pò a tradurla e in caso domani continuo.....Bellamy97 (discussioni) 17:13, set 23, 2013 (UTC) si si sono arrivato a buon punto ma purtroppo non riesco proprio a finirla perchè ho altri impegni.....dovrò finirla domani......mi spiace Bellamy97 (discussioni) 18:01, set 23, 2013 (UTC) si lo so ma prima ho preferito farla a se in un foglio mio cosi poi la copio per intero direttamente in una volta Bellamy97 (discussioni) 18:19, set 23, 2013 (UTC) Ti comunico che continuerò a contribuire però non sarò sempre presente, ho anche degli impegni scolastici. Ma quando potrò ci sono Il Corvo (discussioni) 16:21, set 24, 2013 (UTC) mi sono basato sul wiki inglese Il Corvo (discussioni) 16:30, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Posso capire, ma resta il fatto che quello non c'entra assolutamente nulla con gli articoli. Si tratta della nostra zona "fanon", e coinvolgere gli utenti è sicuramente positivo come dimostrato nelle altre wiki. Sigla * In effetti è vero, chissà perchè wikipedia lo ha messo senza. Lo correggo. Lascierei il redirect però per un motivo un po' particolare: se tu copi l'url il punto esclamativo rimane "tagliato fuori" dal link a meno che non usi dei codici html. Per cui nel caso uno condividesse il link si ritroverebbe in una pagina vuota. (es: http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Tutti_all%27arrembaggio! ) Questo vale per altre pagine con simboli finali. * Secondo me il simbolo id italia 1 non dovrebbe essere proprio coperto, ma lasciato visibile. Questo perchè la sigla è di italia 1 per cui mi sembra perfettamente logico lasciargli il simbolo. Sarebbe come se togliessimo il simbolo star comics o di jump dalle cover dei volumi. Puoi ricaricarlo "non censurato"? * Per la tabella non c'è problema, ma bastava che ne creavi una semplicissima anche tu e mettevi la classe "wikitable". Te la devi smettere di cancellare le cose che scrivo io hai capito Nel template dei Pirati di Don Quijote non andrebbe aggiunta anche Violet? PGV 2 (discussioni) 10:05, 26 set, 2013 (UTC) In verità non ho mai aggiornato questo tipo di template, però posso provarci, l'unica cosa che bisogna fare è salvare le immagini dei primi piani dei visi ed inserirli nel template a scalare come si fa con quelli di navigazione giusto? Se sì allora domani posso provare ad inserire le altre immagini :). PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:36, 26 set, 2013 (UTC) Script Voglio provare ad aggiungere questo script che serve per ricordare di firmarsi nel caso uno non lo faccia. Fammi sapere se magari da fastidio. Grazie mille, riguardo all'ultimo membro dei Pirati di Don Quijote è probabile che il suo nome salterà fuori o in una SBS o in un databook, fino ad allora effettivamente è meglio non tenerla. Per l'ordine ho messo prima il capitano, poi i tre ufficiali ed infine gli altri in ordine alfabetico, sono felice di aver sistemato tutto bene :). Ho anche una domanda: nel caso delle immagini dell'anime non vengono caricate sulla wiki inglese (come quella di Mone che abbraccia Luffy o Zoro che taglia Mone in due) dove si possono prendere? PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:25, 27 set, 2013 (UTC) Ho aggiunto anche un immagine di Baby 5 imbarazzata dato che è un aspetto fondamentale del suo carattere. Domanda, per caso è Leviathan a creare le immagini per gli episodi dell'anime? Perché se sì potremmo chiedere a lui di prendere le 4 immagini che mancano a Mone (le due citate prima più quelle dei puntueroli e del frutto). PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:03, 27 set, 2013 (UTC) Grazie mille, era la prima volta che creavo un template del genere ma sono felice che sia venuto bene :) delle famiglie Nefertari, Riku e Don Quijote non c'erano altri link da modificare, ma per la famiglia Chinjao e probabilmente anche la Achino ci sono dei link nelle pagine da modificare, puoi occupartene tu che ora devo andare? PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:25, 27 set, 2013 (UTC) Cosa avevo lasciato in sospeso? Devo guardare quella cosa dell'immagine della pagina principale e gli schemi colore degli episodi mezzi filler giusto? Altre cose? Volume 68 Le cose principali le avevo già controllate al tempo, cmq: * Fain Bock "la fiasca", Smoothie "il cemento armato", Chappe "il tirafuni", Slime. * K.Y.P. * Kin'emon "il fuoco fatuo" e tecnica del fuoco fatuo - samurai del paese di Wa, Vergo, nave cisterna di S.A.D., Momonosuke, Joker. * Commodoro Yarisugi squadra O(lettera)6 base g-5, Smiley, Sala Sala modello Axolotl. * Non trovo il nome del pallone... * H2S ed ebbene sì, "Regno della morte". Confermo Kuri. Secondo me il pallone viene chiamato da qualche parte altrimenti non avrebbero creato la pagina. L'unica menzione è fatta da un marine che dice "Cos'è quel pallone?" ma sono sicuro che ceasar lo nomina da qualche parte solo che non lo trovo... per il momento propongo di lasciarlo così. Scusa perché è più facile se esiste la pagina? Non basta fare Speciale:PuntanoQui/Kinemon? Cmq magari per qualla ci penso io con il bot, visto che sono tante. Dubbio: si può creare una pagina con l'apostofo? * Sicuramente è vero che le pagine "spoiler" poi devono essere tutte ri adattate alle traduzioni star, ma d'altronde sono quelle che un visitatore cerca. Se fossimo un wiki completa come quella inglese le faremmo senza problemi, per cui per me funziona che ogni utente lavori a cosa gli pare. Poi al massimo ci possiamo coordinare per articoli lunghi come qualche volta facciamo e secondo me sarebbe anche efficiente andare per "temi", del tipo tutte le pagine di una ciurma o di una saga. * Se ti riferisci alle didascalie delle mini avventure no, non l'ho aggiornate. E non l'ho fatto perchè purtroppo devo ancora fare quelle di dalle tolde del mondo. Quindi tanto vale andare in ordine. * Allora domani aggiorno quei due nomi con il bot. Sì me lo ricordo... solo che sono abbastanza impegnato con delle traduzioni per Wikia... Sì ho avuto modo di leggerlo... e forse è un bene che l'abbia letto solo ora e non ieri: a causa di parecchie cose avvenute proprio ieri sono arrivato a metà giornata che ero a dir poco incavolato nero (non con voi ma nella vita sociale), per cui non oso pensare come avrei risposto leggendo quel messaggio. Ripeto non ero arrabbiato per voi ma per motivi di vita sociale. Comunque qual'è il metodo che risolve il problema? Poi volevo anche dirti che forse nel template di navigazione dell'Ambizione è meglio aggiungere anche la parte "Ambizione sconosciuta" e aggiungere Kong, Sengoku, Issho e i viceammiragli: loro sono confermati che hanno l'ambizione, l'unico dubbio che abbiamo è di quale sono in possesso. PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:42, 25 ott, 2013 (UTC) No aspetta... secondo me non è il caso. Poi questa è una miniavventura a sé... non mi sembra "ingannevole" anche perchè non fa parte della normale cronologia delle miniavventure. ...e poi non si può dividere in due senza modificare il template, ma se si modifica il template tanto vale modificarlo per adattarlo a questa eccezione e lasciarla su una pagina. Secondo me va bene così cmq. Il problema è che il template calcola il numero dei capitoli in base alla categoria. Per fare come dici te (che andrebbe anche bene) devo aggiugere dei parametri al template, quindi per adesso la lascio così. Non lo so... a rigor di logica sì, però non so se farlo passare per fatto o lasciarlo ipotetico. Sulla wiki inglese non lo citano come fatto? E lo cambia in tutta la Wiki oppure solo in determinate pagine? Più che altro lo chiedo perché meglio so come funziona meglio so come creare le pagine in futuro. PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:16, 26 ott, 2013 (UTC) Sì, ma lasciagli mezza giornata di vita. Stasera rimuovila. Rispondigli di leggersi la pagina. Cmq lascia correre, a me onestamente non piace mettere sempre al vaglio tutto, fa passare una brutta idea. Se poi qualcosa non ci piace o pensiamo sia inutile la rimuoviamo dopo che ha fatto il suo corso. Ok, nel caso dopo che è stato attivato il bot e ha modificato il Regno della morte e Kin'emon fammelo sapere così controllo un po' in giro per vedere se è cambiato ovunque ;). Riguardo agli articoli della settimana immaginavo che non sarebbero stati scelti subito, nel frattempo è meglio comunque metterli nell'elenco così lì rimangono, per i pirati "minori" a questo punto suggerirei Killer, oppure la donna Kuja lì segnata oppure ancora Vergo dato che sono "minori" e non capitani ;). Nel frattempo ho aggiunto il template di navigazione dell'Ambizione a chi mancava, nel caso se poi dovrà essere cancellato provvederò a toglierlo a tutti, anche se io sono ancora dell'idea che è meglio lasciarlo. Inoltre ho notato che nella pagina di Ener manca un immagine, qual'è? P.S.: oltre ai due da te citati ho aggiunto anche Sengoku e Bepo, un pirata "minore" che potrebbe fare al caso tuo ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:23, 26 ott, 2013 (UTC) Ok, allora tra qualche giorno provo a controllare :) riguardo al template dell'Ambizione non mi sembra che sia mai stato tolto, o almeno quando sono entrato io oggi c'era sempre, comunque attendo anch'io la risposta di Leviathan. Per l'immagine mancava quella di Ener con i robottini, ma è ritornata oppure è stata aggiunta quindi il problema è risolto. PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:24, 26 ott, 2013 (UTC) Ho terminato di restaurare la saga di Punk Hazard di Do Flamingo, ma dovrei anche completare quella di Dressrosa, però tu vuoi che quel paragrafo non vada aggiunto. Mi hai anche detto che non dobbiamo fare la cronaca di tutto quello che fa un personaggio, ma quel paragrafo è fondamentale perchè unisce il precedente e il successivo. Oneace (discussioni) 17:35, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Per la storia dei paragrafi, non potete fare una revisione alla fine della saga così avete un'idea più generale? Se viene un po' lungo o un po' corto amen... Intendevo dire di lasciar aggiornare i paragrafi come si vuole, poi una volta finita la saga fare la scrematura delle parti inutili. Sarebbe meglio mettere il paragrafo perché spiega come inzia lo scontro. Per quanto riguarda il template di navigazione dell'Ambizione, per me è indifferente, ma forse sarebbe meglio metterlo. Oneace (discussioni) 10:20, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) Ho dei dubbi però a riguardo... secondo me come traduzione è proprio sbagliata o meglio fuorviante. Io continuerei ad usare i nomi originali, citando ovviamente nel testo i nomi star comics. Se pensi che per coerenza dovremmo utilizzarla lo stesso, allora perchè non usiamo Gold D. Roger? Poi siamo sicuri che magari nella new edition non abbiano cambiato nome? Poi non ho capito cosa c'era che non andava nelle modifiche alle pop green. D'accordo che non mettiamo la lista degli attacchi, ma le pop green sono degli oggetti per cui mi sembra lecito elencarli. Mi sembra analogo a fare una lsita di animali. Per Roger e gli okama, ovviamente io preferirei di no, però devo un attimo pensarci. Puoi per caso controllare sulla new edition se c'è qualche appiglio per non cambiarli? c'è qualche altra pagina non ancora creata alla quale posso contribuire? Il Corvo (discussioni) 16:33, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) io direi di completare la pagina della Flotta dei 7, mancano alcune cose Il Corvo (discussioni) 17:37, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) direi di si, visto che è ferma alla rinuncia da parte di Jimbe del suo posto di membro della flotta Il Corvo (discussioni) 17:43, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) intendevo dire che quella in italiano non è completa Il Corvo (discussioni) 17:47, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) dunque potei creare anche la pagine di Senor Pink dei Pirati di Don Quijote, è corta Il Corvo (discussioni) 17:53, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) cercherò un argomento vecchio allora Il Corvo (discussioni) 17:59, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) Devo cercare i nomi per tutti i volumi per cui non lo faccio subito, però mi ricordo "Sargassi". Secondo però non serve che mi aspetti, poi le sposto io le immagini (anche se non sarebbe lo stesso necessario). L'ho notato anch'io che i gladiatori stanno tornando ad avere tutti un ruolo nella saga, domani faccio l'aggiornamento e quindi quando vado nelle suddette pagine rimetto il template Bozza ;). Comunque ho notato che c'è qualcosa che non va nella pagina Capitoli e volumi, soprattutto la parte finale che è sballata, oppure lo vedo solo io? PGV 2 (discussioni) 10:51, 30 ott, 2013 (UTC) Ok, però se tra una decina di giorni è ancora così vuol dire che c'è qualcosa che non va. Comunque va aggiunto il primo piano di Sai giocattolo nella pagina dei giocattoli, però non sono bravo a fare i visi primo piano come hai potuto vedere con Scarlet, puoi occupartene tu? PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:34, 30 ott, 2013 (UTC) Anche quello di Riku Dold III non mi è venuto bene... PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:40, 30 ott, 2013 (UTC) Ho riprovato ad aggiungere l'immagine di Riku Dold III ma mi è venuta ancora troppo grande, e tra poco devo uscire. Potresti aggiungere tu l'immagine in primo piano di Riku Dold III nel template della Famiglia Riku e quella in primo piano di Sai in versione giocattolo nel template dei Giocattoli? Ti ringrazio in anticipo. PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:52, 30 ott, 2013 (UTC) scusa se non ti ho risposto, ma ho degli impegni a livello scolastico e dunque mi assento molto spesso. comunque vorrei concentrarmi sulla creazione della pagina di qualche ciurma che ancora non è presente come quella dei Pirati cuochi, la precedente ciurma di Zeff. Va bene per te? Il Corvo (discussioni) 17:21, ott 30, 2013 (UTC) fatto tutto ;) Il Corvo (discussioni) 17:46, ott 30, 2013 (UTC) il wiki inglese non dice molto, la sola cosa che posso aggiungere è che Zef sognava di trovare il cuore dei mari. Poi non c'è nient'altro Il Corvo (discussioni) 06:25, ott 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok, grazie della dritta su come fare l'immagine di primo piano :) riguardo a Sai bisogna tenere in considerazione se effettivamente sapremo il nome, nel caso prima che ritorni normale non scopriamo il nome direi di aggiungerlo al template con il suo nome reale aka Sai. Nel frattempo l'ho aggiunto al template navigazione giocattoli e gli ho messo la categoria, quando lui e gli altri torneranno normali suggerirei di rimetterli nella categoria Umani e trasformare quella Giocattoli in Ex Giocattoli se sei d'accordo. Comunque ho una domanda, è giusto considerare Caesar Clown attuale membro dei Pirati di Donquijote? PGV 2 (discussioni) 10:56, 31 ott, 2013 (UTC) Allora credo sia il caso di aggiungere la categoria umani anche al soldato dall'ira tonante e a Milo dato che anche loro prima erano umani. Riguardo a Caesar anche per me è giusto considerarlo un affiliato dei pirati di Donquijote e null'altro. Comunque ho sistemato tutto ciò che è stato detto nell'ultimo chap che non riguardava i personaggi (famiglie, regni, paesi e luoghi), ora sistemo i pg aggiungendo il template Bozza dove manca. Comunque credo sia il caso di aggiungere alla famiglia Nefertari la storia della Baroque Works dato che ha strettamente a che fare con loro. PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:52, 31 ott, 2013 (UTC) Per fortuna era solo nella pagina di Tank Lepanto l'errore, quindi l'ho corretto subito. PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:56, 31 ott, 2013 (UTC) Ho controllato le suddette pagine ed ho visto che infermieria è scritto bene. P.S.: ci credi se ti dico che per la prima volta la wiki inglese ha preso da noi? Nella pagina di Riku Dold III avevo aggiunto due piccolezze importanti che non c'erano nella versione inglese e loro l'hanno tradotta e trasportata nella pagina inglese, difatti lì traducendo quei due pezzi viene fuori proprio ciò che ho scritto. Forse è una coincidenza, però è incredibile comunque XD ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:37, 1 nov, 2013 (UTC) Cavolo, allora stavo scrivendo giusto inizialmente XD un attimo e correggo. PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:30, 1 nov, 2013 (UTC) ok ok, ho capito Il Corvo (discussioni) 16:39, nov 1, 2013 (UTC)